Here We Are
by You8MyCookie
Summary: Everyone's idea of a perfect summer vacation is lying by the pool with servants everywhere delivering your every need, but my idea of a perfect summer vacation is my favorite summer camp, River Way Ranch.
1. Chapter 1

"Here we are… River Way Ranch Summer Camp."

" Yup"

" Have fun honey."

" Sure will, Dad."

And that's how my summer vacation started. Pretty normal you might say, but that's only the beginning. Wait till you see whats ahead of me. I guess you still don't know who I am. Im Kim, Kim Crawford, 15 Martial Artist… Blah Blah Blah. Lets skip all the boring stuff and get to where all the dramatic comedy really is.

* * *

" Savannah! Hey!"

Savvanah is my best friend at camp. We went to this camp for 11 years striaght so you might say we know each other like the back of our hands. Once Savannah had a crush when we were only 12. She spilled grape juice all over herself trying to impress him and then he asked me out! Well it didn't end really well but we got over it and swore to not let anything get between our friendship.

"Kim!" When she saw me, she ran over and tripped over a twig and ended up falling on her face. Yes, shes a clutz but I love her.

" Slow down Savannah, why do you look super exited?"

" Guess what! Ok nevermind you were never really good at this game, this year we get to be councelors!" She started to jump up and down clapping her hands and smiling like an idiot.

" Cool, but why?"

" Because the camp got so many entries this summer and they don't have eanough councelors they're making us JC's which stands for junior councelors, AND since were 15 and we attended this camp for 11 years straight we get to be JC's! Each two JC's are in charge of 10 kids for the rest of the summer!"

" So you mean were babysititng?"

" Not really I mean the kids are 8-10 years old. Oh, yeah your right… But it'll be fun!"

" Lets hope so. Come on lets sign in and unpack."

* * *

" GUYS! BE QUIET!" Wow I never knew savannah can be harsh.

" Ok, hi everyone im Savannah and this is my friend Kim. We're your councelors and we'd like everyone to introduce themselves. Ladies first."

" Sarah"

" Tiffany"

" Layla"

"Abigail"

" Jessie"

"Brad"

" Goerge"

" Scott"

" Tom"

" Luke"

" Great, now everyone put their stuff on a bed. The girls on the right and boys on the left." Savannah said.

"How do you deal with those kids? Theyre like a tornado ready to blow and you don't know when that might happen."

" Well I guess it starts now."

I looked at the kids and there was a huge mess. Everyone was fighting on which bed they got and it wasn't a pretty picture.

" Hey! Everyone calm down." The kids just ignored me and continued arguing. Then I got really angry.

" HEY! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" it only took them a second to form a straight line, their hands crossed behind their back. The cabin was so silent you'd think its haunted!

" Since ya'll are fighting over beds I guess me and Savy will have to choose them for you."

There were a couple awwhs and sighs, but if I hadnt done that who knows when these kids will stop fighting.

" Ewww… scott just licked that bed!" Tiffany said in a whiney voice.

" No scott.. ugh god why'd you do that?"

* * *

" Hello everyone. Im Suzy Gregory and im the head councelor. I'd like to welcome all of the new campers and the old ones. As you can see this year there has been a lot of changes to the camp. The lake is now property of River Way Ranch, there are more cabins, and we've built another hall. In addition to that weve proomoted some of the old campers into JC's which stands for junior councleors. I can garuntee you this summer vacation will be one of the best you've ever had! Welcome to River Way Ranch! Thankyou." That was the head councelor. She's a nice lady but she can get quite angry sometimes, as long as your not a trouble maker your fine.

" So why don't we give the kids a little tour around the camp?" Savannah said.

" Ok sure, count them to make sure they're all here while I get their stuff ready."

While I was walking to the cabin I bumped into a guy.

" Ow! Im sorry wasn't really paying attention to wher ei was going." Now you expect me to look up and find a really cute guy with wind blowing his hair and a perfect smile just like all the movies? Well that's not exactly what happened.

" It's ok I wasn't paying attention either." Just to satisfy your curiosity nope he was not cute he had black hair and a thin body. But his friend was cute.

" Woah! Jerry watch out. Hey im jack, sorry about my friend hes a clutz."

" Nah it's ok. Im Kim." I said calmly. Ok so the guy I bumped into wasn't really cute but his friend was a hottie!

" We'll see ya around Kim" Jack said.

" Sure."

* * *

"Where were you kim! You took 20 minutes!"

" Savy calm down. I bumped into a guy and then had to wash my legs cuz I fell In some dirt."

" Ooh! Was he cute? Or more like handsome? Or was he a nerd who just ran off once he saw you were a girl?"

" Shut it Savy. Hes just a guy who I probably wont talk to for the rest of the vacation."

" We'll see about that. Everyone ready for a tour around the camp!"

" Yes!" the kids shouted. Boy are they exited.

" Ok if you can beat kim to the end of the trail you get icecream!"

" Hey! You know im faster than them all."

" They're already halfway through. Run kim, or you wont get any icecream."

* * *

**Hey everyone. Uhm this is kinda my first story I got this idea and thought it would be pretty cool. I really think a beta would be great beacuase I need to know in which ways to improve my writing so if your intrested send me a pm or just review saying you want to beta this story. Anyway please tell me if you like it or not and how I need to improve it. And if no one really likes it I'll stop writing beacause im not gonna waste my time when I know that no one appreciates it. PM me id be glad to reply. Cya.**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Day of camp…

"Rise and shine sweetheart, were going canoeing today!" I looked at the clock it was barely 8. Well Savannah is an early riser.

"Savvy it's barely 8 and activities start at…9! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" As soon as I realized were going to be late I rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut in her face.

"Well good morning to you to, Kim."

* * *

"Good morning campers. All the JC's did you check the attendant list for today?" Suzy got a couple of nods and yes's. "Good. Now the first activity were going to have today is canoeing! Each troop has to pedal from the edge of the lake till the end and we'll meet you on the other side. The first team to get to the other side of the lake wins today's special lunch. This activity will teach you how to work as a team to win. Everyone should be at the lake by 9:30. Understood?" I've always enjoyed canoeing, so this should be fun.

"Ok everyone finished breakfast? Its 9:15 and we need to be there soon to get a good canoe."

"Yup Savvy is right. Come on finish your bagels this is going to be fun!" Boy was I wrong.

"No Tom, don't turn it like that do the opposite!" Savannah was struggling to help the boys while I helped the girls.

"Tiffany! No don't drop the paddle in the water!" While I was helping Tiffany I saw a boat nearby. I guess were not the only one's struggling to keep up with the rest. Then I heard Layla whisper something into Sarah's ear.

They both smiled and together then stood up and pushed me off of the boat.

"Layla! Sarah! Pull me back up now!" They just nodded to the rest of the troop and they sped off. So this was a plan, I am so going to get them.

I looked around and spotted that boat, I swam as fast as I could and stopped at the edge of the boat.

"Good work Jake keep paddling in that… Kim? What are you doing in the water!" Finally someone noticed me, and im glad it's Jack.

"Oh you know just taking a morning swim… it's not like my troop pushed me off of my canoe on purpose." He just burst into laughter while I was freezing.

"So are you going to pull me in?"

"Oh, forgot about that for a moment. Hey Jerry hand me that paddle." He took the paddle and I grabbed on to it, then he pulled me up. Wow that guy is strong.

* * *

"The winners of this challenge are… Troop 8! Congratulations troop 8 you win today's special lunch. The others well all I gotta say is, ya snooze ya loose." When Suzy said that last part she looked specifically at our troop, 13. It's not my fault my troop pushed me off of my boat then sped off till the end leaving me alone to find my way back.

"Kim, Savannah can I have a word with you?" What did she want now!

"I wasn't happy about what happened today. If you want your troop to respect you then show them the harsh side. They flipped you and not savannah because when they first met savannah, she was strict with them. You should work with them strictly for a while and then loosen up slowly or else these kids will cause you nothing but trouble." Well I guess that works too. From now on no more sweet Kim it's time to show them what strict really means.

* * *

"Pick that up! Dust that! Who spilled this? Come on we are never going to finish if you keep working in that way!" I was yelling all kinds of different commands; if they mess with me again they know what's in it for them.

"Kim I think your being a little too harsh. I mean they're only kids here to have fun." Savannah said.

"Kim, is that shiny enough?" I got Jessie to wipe the dust off of the glass.

"Just a bit more on the side, Jessie." This feels good, bossing kids around.

"Come on! I need to see my reflection when I walk across the floor."

"Kids go have a break ill get you some ice-cream later." Savannah took them to the lake and when she came back she looked really angry.

"Why did you do that, Savannah? The kids deserved that after pushing me off the boat."

"Kim, don't you realize you're going too far? Yes I know they made a mistake but you can forgive them. When Suzy said to be strict she didn't mean it in that way."

"Then how else are they going to understand that doing that isn't right?"

"They're kids Kim, and if you don't loosen up they'll start acting worse." After saying that she went out and shut the door so hard I thought it was going to break.

I decided to take a walk around the camp and check out the new hall. While I was walking I tripped on a rock and fell on my face.

"Note to self: dirt doesn't taste good. Ouch." I stood up and brushed of the dirt that clung to my clothes and my legs.

"Whoa Kim, are you okay?" That was the voice of non other than Jack.

"Yeah fine, just tripped on a rock."

"I guess there's more than that cause' the look on your face is…"

"Horrible? Angry? Confused?" I suggested crossing my arms.

"Yeah… anyway what are you doing out here?"

"I was going for a walk and decided to check out the new hall."

"Can I join? Jerry to the kids for a swim in the lake."

"Sure why not?"

"So why are you angry?"

"Kind of a long story. When we were canoeing today the kids pushed me off of the canoe. So after that Suzy told me they did that because I was loose with them so they thought they would get away with it. She told me to be harsh on them to gain their respect. And I was, I told them to clean the whole cabin and wipe to the extent I can see my reflection on the floor."

"Wow, that's too much, they're only kids."

"That's exactly what savannah said! Then she took the kids out for ice-cream and left me alone. Well I guess I did deserve that too didn't I?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's ok; just treat them how you would like to be treated. They'll respect you; they just want to have fun."

"Thanks, well come on I want some ice-cream too!"

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter… I still haven't found a beta for my story buts it's ok im doin good. Well tell me if you like it or not and if I should consider dropping this story because as I said im not going to waste my time writing it knowing that no one is reading it. I'll try to update every day if not every 2 days until the end of my mid-semester break. Well I gotta a dance party to attend so bye! **


End file.
